Only With Hope *unfinished*
by Hay
Summary: BJ is missing


Only With Hope  
  
Part 1  
  
Lindsay sat cross-legged on their living room floor, laughing as Bobby playfully threw ten-month-old BJ into the air. "Here." Bobby gasped breathlessly, "Go to Mom. Daddy's arms are tired."  
  
"See BJ. I keep telling him to go to the gym." Lindsay grinned, taking her son and placing him in her lap.  
  
"I seem to remember these arms being able to lift you." Bobby replied with a childish grin, entertaining BJ with a colourful toy. Lindsay laughed good-naturedly, bowing her head to place a soft kiss to BJ's head. "What time is Helen coming over to baby-sit again?"  
  
Lindsay glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrows, "seven, we should probably be getting ready".  
  
Bobby stood first and lifted BJ out of Lindsay's arms, placing him in the playpen with an array of toys. "Do you know how long it's been since we had an evening alone?" Bobby asked, pulling Lindsay to her feet and wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they walked towards their room. "We've been so busy with cases and BJ but this night is just for us. A bottle of wine, a nice meal.an intelligent conversation."  
  
Lindsay laughed and nodded her agreement eagerly, tilting her head up to receive a soft kiss. "I can't wait," she whispered, slipping out of Bobby's grasp and entering the bathroom. "I however, need showering before we can leave and you, " she grinned, "need shaving".  
  
Lindsay entered the shower while Bobby set about shaving, their conversation continuing.  
  
Outside of their bedroom, the apartment door was slowly opened and soft footsteps followed. "Hey BJ, how's my beautiful boy?" Her voice cooed, reaching into the playpen and lifting him into her arms and kissing his cheek before settling him on her hip. "Where are your mommy and daddy hey? Did they leave you all alone?" BJ smiled happily, content as she walked him around the room before slipping outside the door and pulling it closed behind her.  
  
Lindsay stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her as she gave a small smile to Bobby. "As much as I love shaving cream on your face, I think you better shower too. I'll get dressed and see if Helen has arrived yet."  
  
A few minutes later, Lindsay emerged dressed and with just a little make-up on, walking casually into the living room. "BJ? Do you want some juice honey?" Lindsay asked, not expecting an answer but approaching his playpen. Leaning over the side, she smiled, noticing he wasn't there and waiting for Helen to appear with him at any moment. "Helen? Bobby's just showering and we'll leave in about ten. I'm sorry about the mess, just try not to trip on any toys and you'll be fine." Only silence followed and Lindsay glanced up from picking up a few toys from the floor. "Helen?" Again, her call remained unanswered and she walked quickly around the apartment. Her search finding no sign of Helen or BJ.  
  
Her heartbeat was beginning to quicken when she noticed the apartment door slightly ajar and rushed towards it. A fleeting glance in the hall proved useless and she shut the door, her hands trembling as she ran towards the bathroom. "Bobby!" The water was turned off at her call and he stuck his head out as he reached for a towel.  
  
"What is it Linds?"  
  
"BJ.I can't find him. He's not in his playpen. I can't find him Bobby." Her words were rushed out and panic was written all over her face.  
  
Their apartment door clicked loudly and Lindsay hurried out, swallowing the lump that persisted in her throat. "Helen! Do you have BJ?"  
  
"No, I just got here. Why?" Helen replied quickly, her forehead creasing in concern.  
  
"He's gone.I can't find him."  
  
Helen released a gasp. "What?"  
  
"We were getting ready and we put him in there," Lindsay indicated with her hand. "And now I can't find him." Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to fall, bringing her trembling hands to cover her face. "This isn't happening." She whispered as Bobby came out of their room, still wet and wearing only a pair of sweats.  
  
"Just calm down Lindsay, we'll find him." Bobby said calmly, casting a glance around the apartment.  
  
"Find him?" Lindsay uncovered her face and shot back at him. "He can't even walk Bobby? It's not like he's a runaway teen!"  
  
"Okay, just tell us what happened Linds." Helen interrupted.  
  
"I came out of the room and he was gone." Lindsay whispered, her voice strained and uneven. "The door was open so I looked in the hall but there was nothing. He's ten months old!" She concluded with a small choked sob, staring fearfully into Bobby's eyes.  
  
"Call my office Bobby. They'll organise a search and contact all the departments." Helen nodded to him, leading Lindsay to chair and crouching down in front of her. "They'll find him okay? I'll make sure they have every available person on it Lindsay.they'll find him." Lindsay just nodded as tears fell from her eyes and disappeared under her jaw, hanging her head and gripping tightly to Helen's hands.  
  
Part 2  
  
Okay, with Deb's permission I will be keeping Bobby and Lindsay's son as BJ. You've all been cracking me up with your guesses on who took him, but if you think all will be revealed in this part.*insert evil laugh*.you are mistaken. (  
  
The air was tense and filled with hushed police voices discussing hypothetical scenarios and their respective theories. Helen rushed from each officer, prying them for information and offering her suggestions about obtaining evidence.  
  
Bobby kept a watchful eye on each person surveying his apartment whilst gently keeping a supportive hand on Lindsay. Her tears had dried but left salty tracks on her cheeks, her face pale and blotchy. "Who would do this to us Bobby? Who?" She whispered hoarsely, raising her stare off her hands to meet his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But we're going to find whoever did this and." Bobby trailed off, his idle threats useless and barely comforting.  
  
"I just want him back." Lindsay shrugged, wiping at her eyes before more tears could fall.  
  
"I know." Bobby nodded, leaning over to kiss her forehead and pull her to his chest. "I know."  
  
Helen approached just a few minutes later, her concerned eyes examining both Bobby and Lindsay. "What? What have they found?" Lindsay questioned immediately, her hand gripping a fistful of Bobby's shirt.  
  
"They found some prints on the door handle. They're smudged, but easily identifiable and the initial check showed they weren't yours or Bobby's." Helen explained slowly.  
  
"Smudged?" Bobby questioned, his mind in overdrive. "So, someone tried to wipe them away?"  
  
"That's what it appears. They didn't do a very good job, so we're thinking it isn't some high-level criminal."  
  
"Then that rules out most of our clients." Lindsay muttered bitterly. "Did they find a match?"  
  
"They're still searching the database, I expect a call any moment."  
  
"We live in an apartment building Helen. Can they even get a search warrant if it is a match?" Bobby asked dejectedly.  
  
Helen sighed, nodding her head. "It's definitely enough." She was about to continue when her cell rang, fumbling through her bag to retrieve it. "Helen Gamble." She stated into the phone, taking a few steps away and turning her back to Bobby and Lindsay.  
  
"They've got a print Linds. This is good." Bobby tried to sound positive, his voice betraying him slightly, but Lindsay nodded absentmindedly in response only focussing her eyes when Helen returned to face them.  
  
"They've found a match." Helen hesitated.  
  
"And?" Bobby questioned.  
  
Helen opened her mouth but paused again. "Helen!" Lindsay exclaimed with a hint of anger, her fists clenching.  
  
Helen nodded. "Okay." She stated slowly, staring at Lindsay. "The prints match.your mother."  
  
Part 3  
  
Lindsay paused momentarily, a shocked expression on her face before a mixture of relief and desperation overcame her. She shook her head determinedly, "It's not my mother. She was here last night; she wanted to see BJ."  
  
"She did?" Bobby questioned, "I didn't think you were in contact with her much?"  
  
Lindsay shrugged her shoulders and studied her hands. "She has every right to see her grandson Bobby, I'm not going to deny her that."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were working late and I know you don't like her." Lindsay trailed off, raising her eyebrows pointedly.  
  
"I have never said that," Bobby insisted. "And besides, I can be very charming when I wish to be."  
  
"The point is; she didn't take BJ. There were no other prints Helen?"  
  
"Only yours and Bobby's." Lindsay nodded, casting her eyes skyward for a second before refocussing. "I'm sorry Lindsay, we're doing everything we can."  
  
She nodded again, giving Helen the smallest of smiles. "I know. Just find him Helen. Please."  
  
Helen sighed deeply and silently squeezed Lindsay's hand, casting a sympathetic glance at Bobby before returning to catch up on the search. Running his hand through Lindsay's hair, Bobby tipped her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "Do you want a coffee?"  
  
Lindsay shook her head, "No. How about a cigarette?"  
  
Bobby gave her a confused look. "You don't smoke."  
  
"I'm thinking now would be a good time to start." Lindsay shrugged, the intensity of the last few hours beginning to take its toll.  
  
Bobby bent over slightly and lingered a kiss on her temple, "we have to stay positive," he whispered. "For BJ."  
  
Lindsay turned away before rising quickly to her feet, turning back to face Bobby with tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this." She mouthed, her voice barely audible.  
  
Taking a few steps, Bobby took her hands in his and held them to his chest. "What was that?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lindsay exhaled slowly. "I can't do this." She finally whispered, shaking her head.  
  
"Yes you can." Bobby insisted, releasing one of her hands to cup her cheek.  
  
"No," she shook her head determinedly. "It's too hard."  
  
"You're the strongest person I know Lindsay. Who is it that's kept me standing when I felt like the entire world was against me? They're going to find BJ and everything is going to return to normal."  
  
"Normal? Constantly in fear for our lives or someone else's life is not normal." Lindsay continued to shake her head, her voice cracking and eyes filled to the rim with tears. "We both know how long these things can last. I can't take months of not knowing anything. Of not being with BJ." She bit her lip to stop it from trembling but leaned gratefully into Bobby when he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You can do this Lindsay. We can do this." He insisted, holding her tightly as a choked sob escaped her throat, her face buried against his chest. 


End file.
